dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shapeshifter
__NOWYSIWYG__ A specialization of the mage class, mastery of their bodies allows Shapeshifters to change their shape and offers them some protection, even in their natural form, making them durable opponents and staunch allies. Shapeshifters in Thedas Rumors speak of barbarians that hold secrets of transforming the body into the form of animals. The Circle of Magi denies such stories. But this rare art survives in the forgotten corners of Thedas. While the Circle of Magi would prefer that it be so, theirs is not the only tradition of magic in Thedas. Prior to the Circle’s formation, magic was either practiced by the Magisters of the Tevinter Imperium or in remote areas, knowledge handed down from one generation of practitioners to the next. “hedge mages”, as Enchanters of the Circle refer to them, or “witches” as legend would name them, do not always employ forbidden magic. Quite often their talents lie in the creation of charms, the use of curses and the ability to change their own forms. It is this last talent that has, over the centuries, been incorporated back into the Circle. Said to have been first introduced by hedge mages that joined the Circle (perhaps by force), the path of the Shapeshifter is one that crosses the boundary between mage and warrior. Some mages see it as a form of self-mastery, while others use it as a method of survival, a physical bag of tricks that enable the mage to be unpredictable in battle. Shapeshifters must master one form at a time, the most common ones being those that are found in the Fereldan wilds. The mighty bear is popular as are wildcats, spiders, and even birds. Legend tells of mages who mastered even more fantastical and deadly forms. To a skilled Shapeshifter, no door is impassable, no fight is unwinnable, and no terrain inhospitable, as long as they know a shape that can meet the task at hand. Shapeshifter: The Specialization Specialization benefits for Shapeshifter: Shapeshifter Spells Unlocking Morrigan will teach you if your approval is neutral, less than 30. However, she will not teach you at all if her approval is over 30. Alternatively you can buy the specialization as a Manual from Varathorn in the Dalish Camp at the Brecilian Outskirts for around 12 Gold. The sloth demon in the Circle of Magi opening story can also teach shapeshifting to your companion, but this does NOT unlock the specialization. Notable Shapeshifters *Morrigan *Flemeth Shapeshifting Mechanics When the caster assumes a new form, they also take on new skills, many of which depend on primary attributes of Warriors or Rogues. Fortunately, Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution are boosted substantially by the mage's Spellpower, which directly and indirectly impacts the strength of each form. Notes * Casters generally do not have access to potions and other items while in an alternative form. * Spider Form is useful for hit-and-run tactics: snare opponents with Web and leave them to suffer in Poison Spit. * Any of the forms can be used as an emergency tactic to break aggro, as they each include skills to help manage an escape: ** Spiders are quick and can disable with Web; ** Bears can overwhelm and have superior defenses to most caster builds; ** Swarms are generally nimble and hard-to-hit. * The forms are generally unsuited for sustained combat. Reference Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category: Classes Category:Spells